clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Apj26
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Apj26! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 17:57, February 13, 2012 You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations :) Hi Apj26, I'm so happy to hear that you can noww chat freely, and I feel kinda proud that I helpepd you :) Anyway, please do not get your self banned. Now it's actually easy, you can say hell because you can't use ' for He'll. But don't over use that, CP are smart enough to figer out that you mean Hell not He'll. Best regards, ----*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 21:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Come on,come! hey,apj26 how do you add those picture of us in here and i want you to let you know that i have two wiki log in one is bloomwinxfan (which i am using right now) and love07818 (will use in the future,not right now).Okay,bye. From:Bloomwinxfan and Love07818.03/03/12 18:53 in pm. Congratulations! Congratulations '''Apj26, You have archived 500 edits :) -- CHOWDER2000Cart Surfer Dude! 22:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S Can I be on your buddy list on your User page, Thanks! CONGRATULATIONS! Congratulations Apj26, You have archived 1,000 edits :) -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 21:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello Apj, We have greatnews fot you! today (March 17, 2012), you received Rollback rights! Rollback rights give you the right to undo edits in one click! if you view the page history, near the "Undo" button, there is also a "rollback" button. If you click this button, you will automatically revert the page to the last version, but make sure the previous version inst vandalised too! For more information adn help about Rollback rights, pelase contact me or any other admin. Happy editing, and enjoy the rollback rights! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratz and youre INVITED! CONGRATZ for being a new rollback! Due to this you are one of the special guests for my party: Enjoy the party! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Did you went to see your grandfather and you grandmother? Hi,it's me love07818. So you went to see them for two day? Your problem You cannot get on to chat because of new I89. Try using another browser, I would use Google Chrome or Mozilla Firefox as they work very well on the CPW Chat. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Plus, YOUR A SPECIAL GUEST! Questions for you You are invited to answer some of my questions for my resent project. Just click my user name here User:Flibie 28 and click blogs. Then click the blog There coming.... and answer the questions in the comments. This is all! Waddle on! Your Invited! Hey Apj26!I got something 4 you! Oh,Puffles. Someone talk to this puffle NOW! 18:50 March 24,2012 Your invited to my party! Hey, look below for what this message is about! Hope you can make it! Template made! Your template has been made! Template:PHfound Invited! Please come, as you are a '''VIP Your Invited! Please come!! :) 14:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Good job Key to Administrator A'dmin Dashboard is an important administrator feature. It can change many things on your wiki so use it carefully. . '''B'locking blocks users from editing and chatting on the wiki. Block people carefully as you do not want to make a mistake and make people angry. . 'C'hatting is important as an admin. If you go on chat, there may be an argument what as an admin can sort out. . 'D'oing admin tasks for the wiki is extremely important. It makes you a good admin (not editing, doing tasks) and also important to the wiki. 'E'diting is not important as an admin. You have to look after and take care of the wiki instead of edit all the time. You can edit sometimes though in spare time. 'F'alling out with other users is a bad thing. If you do fall out, try and become friends again or the user may leave. 'G'reat work is needed to become and stay an admin. You need to take care of everything listed here. 'H'ating people is a bad thing. If you hate somebody or have somebody who is one of your foes you should try and become friends. It is even worse for an admin to have this. 'I'mportant users should be treated nicely on the wiki for all their hard work. You could give them rollback/admin/chatmod but discuss it with another admin first. 'J'oking about people can often make people upset as they do not realise you are joking. Please do not do it and try and calm down any situations with this in. 'K'ing (pretending to be) and showing off could upset users who have less rights than you. They may get upset and leave so I do not recommend doing this. 'L'eaving is a bad thing for the wiki. If somebody is leaving, you should try and persuade them to come back but do not get too many users involved and do not make them annoyed, also show them the quitting policy. I will add the rest soon. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 18:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Congratulations! You are our new admin! Have fun! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 11:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! I will help you in your first few days of the admin job. If you need any help, contact me via my talk page. ''' ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 11:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Well done on becoming an Admin! I hope you're happy with it :) ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 12:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. ~Happy65 ''' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 12:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! Hey, just leaving this message to say congratulations on becoming an Admin! You really deserve it!! :D --Wasp125 12:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Congratulations Hey! Congrats on becoming an Admin! Welcome to the Administration! You are also in the Admin Council! And you are the newest member of the council! If you have any help about the admin tools/features, contact me! Or the other admins! Thanks- User talk:Mixer2301 Did you...= Did you post this? ALERT GET TO CHAT IMEDIATLY!!